Sic Infit
by Vapor2008
Summary: When Druid people begin attacking Camelot patrols, it's up to Arthur and Merlin to discover what's gone wrong. How far will Merlin go to protect his King and his Kin?


**Hello, world! It's been awhile since I wrote anything and this is my first attempt at a Merlin story. I'm a little nervous about it, but I hope it all goes well. First off, I would like to remind you all that I don't own Merlin. The people at BBC do. Second, this chapter is kind of short, but that's because it's really just here to give you an intro to what's going on and set things up. Other chapters will be longer. This is set sometime after Arthur has become King but before he marries Gwen. She will not be in it that much, but that's mostly because I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out how to write her. I will try to update at least once a week and you have permission to harass me if I fail at that. Please review and let me know what you think so far. I haven't decided if this will be a 'reveal' fic or not, so please keep that in mind as you read. I won't make the final decision on that until it's time for that in the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Few things in history have been set in stone. Things change. Ripples in events cause changes that can be unseen and shift events away from what they should be. There are too many variables in life to allow for many certainties. Certainties can exist though. Events, people, places that have to exist and occur in a certain way for the chance of the future. One such certainty, an event, a relationship that had to take place is one of a young man and a new king. A relationship so steeped in trust, honor, and love that even when hanging by a thread was unbreakable. A relationship that was so key to the strength of what was to happen that no ripple, no shift, no person could be allowed to break it. It was set in stone from the beginning of time and would be fought for by all who dared to dream of a future of peace…

When Merlin awake that morning he could feel a stirring in the air around him. A stirring that spoke of an event that would alter things. He knew magic too well to be ignorant enough to ignore the stirring, but hadn't the time or energy to spare to much thought to it. Things were always changing, always shifting, and he knew if this was meant to happen it would and he wouldn't be able to change it.

With a sigh he threw off his blanket and moved to prepare for the day. Arthur would need his breakfast soon and Merlin knew if he was too late with it the young king would be even more of a prat than usual. Grabbing a small loaf of bread Gaius had left for him, he was out the door and on his way to his king.

The morning passed without incident, but the stirring continued to grow and twist and eventually settled into a pit of uneasiness in Merlin's gut. When word came that the patrol was back, injured and in ruins, the uneasiness grew more. Merlin knew something much bigger than a band of bandits was to blame.

He made it to the throne room just as Sir Leon began to give the report.

"They were Druids, Sire. None like we've encountered before. The Druids tend to be a peaceful people, these were not. We didn't even realize we were in danger until 3 of the men fell dead. It wasn't a fight we had any chance of winning, My Lord. Our swords can do nothing against magic."

The uneasy feeling in Merlin grew as he listened to what had happened and he exchanged a look with Gaius. Something was very wrong if the Druid people were attacking patrols. Merlin watched as Arthurs jaw tensed and saw the storm brewing in his eyes as he spoke.

"The Druids have always been peaceful and it is because of that peace that they have been mostly left alone. If they desire to break that peace now, then so be it. Attacking our patrol must be taken as an act of war."

Merlin saw Gaius step forward out of the corner of his eye and turned to watch the old physician.

Gaius gave a short bow to Arthur and his request to speak was met with a nod of the king's head.

"Sire, I understand your distress at this situation, but I must advise you to be wary. If it is true the Druids have indeed turned from peace, it is a fight we will not easily win. Some Druids have powerful magic and your weapons and shields will not stop them or protect you."

Arthur was silent in thought for a moment.

"What would you suggest we do then, Gaius? Swords are all we have to answer with."

"Sire, I believe I know where you may find Druids who can shed light on this violent attack. I have to believe not all of them have turned from their ways."

Arthur nodded.

"Very well. We will ride at first light. Perhaps these Druids you speak of will have some answers for us."

Merlin couldn't help but grin at the king Arthur had become. His father, Uther, would have declared war on all Druids without a second thought, but Arthur was harboring hope that many lives could be saved and another way could be found.

As Merlin packed that evening for the trip, Gaius watched him with cautious eyes. Merlin briefly wondered if Gaius could feel the approaching change as well.

"You must be careful, Merlin. If the Druid people have turned violent, you and Arthur are in a great amount of danger. Magic can only be answered with magic and that puts your secret at risk."

Merlin threw Gaius a confident smile.

"Don't worry, Gaius. I'm sure the Druids we're going to find will be able to help us. They don't want to see harm come to Camelot; they gave us the Cup of Life. They want to see Arthur and I succeed in the future we are destined for."

Merlin could tell Gaius wasn't reassured.

"Still Merlin, be careful. What if the Druids that attacked that patrol find you before you find the others? You would be the only chance Arthur and his men would have to survive. They would find out you have magic."

Merlin knew he was right. But something about Arthur knowing he had magic didn't feel so scary anymore. Maybe the dawn of Emrys and Arthur was coming. Still, he understood why Gaius was nervous.

"It'll be alright, Gaius. Maybe it's time Arthur found out anyway."

"If Arthur finds out before he's ready, everything you have fought so hard for all these years will have been for nothing."

"Gaius, don't worry. Arthur and I have been in worse situations and he hasn't found out yet. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Gaius gave a reluctant nod of his head and moved to do some of his own work as Merlin finished preparing for the coming trip. Merlin understood why Gaius was nervous, and if he was being honest, he was rather concerned himself. It was true, he felt as though perhaps it was close to time for Arthur to learn the truth, but he wasn't sure this was that time. He wanted to be able to tell him when things were good, when nothing severe was weighing on the young king. Maybe then Arthur would be more inclined to be rational in his decisions.

Merlin took a deep breath to help clear his head. He couldn't spend this trip worrying that Arthur would discover him. Just as always, his top concern had to be keeping the King safe; no matter what. The future of Albion depended on that.


End file.
